The invention generally relates to messaging in social networks, and more particularly relates to matching messages to web pages.
Due to the tremendous amount of information available on the Internet, finding the most appropriate information or content that a searcher is looking for can be quite difficult. Likewise, locating and/or associating or linking messages from a social network with relevant content, e.g., web pages, can prove even more difficult given the inherent limited nature of the messages in both content and actual characters in the messages.